Heroes United
Heroes United is an organization that spans and has allies in several universes spread across the multiverse and is committed to fighting any panmultiversal threat, prevent the occurence of certain events, protect those species and civilizations that need the protection and, finally, collect and train the most powerful beings that the organization can find and prepare them for military and domestic action. Camolot research notes regarding HU Camolot research notes (ORGANIZATIONS): Heroes United Heroes United is an organization that spans the multiverse, including about a hundred duohumans , thousands of soul magicians, and hundreds of thousands of heroes collected from their worlds, scattered across all of creation, all supplied, commanded and based from the planet Osrisis , which is contained within its own pocket universe, and led by its three commanders; Camolot the Wanderer , Elexion and Will S. who formed the organization. Their goal is very simple: protect the multiverse from threats powerful enough to interfere with it and prevent interference in the various sentient races across the multiverse, except for when they have to stop a single species or empire that attempts to build a quantum bomb (see additional research notes on weapons). HU typically steps in to abduct people that are deemed fitting for duty from their worlds, typically at the moment of death from unnatural causes, and then offer them service. If service is declined, then they are allowed to live as a citizen on Osrisis. Most accept, as one of the requirements is steadfastness and a sense of duty. However, occasionally, a hero will stumble across HU forces, an operation, or the headquarters, and sometimes a civilization will develop the ability to travel from universe to universe. When this happens, HU is obligated to make first contact. When another organization with abilities similar to HU’s appear, they are to be confronted immediately by the most powerful available forces. Several branches of HU are formed of organizations that allied with and became a part of HU. Several organizations have crumbled, a few attacked, and even fewer stayed independent, though their size is limited by HU in some cases. List of independent organizations: Lunsten Corporation: a corporation that developed interuniversal travel simply to expand their market. They must be constantly watched, as they have raided several HU convoys for technology. Fortunately, none of these raids were successful, though not for lack of trying. Medical United : MU is composed of all of the best of the best medical personnel in universe 59. Though Medical United has often worked with Heroes United, and has admired HU’s motives and goals in the past, they have preferred to stay independent, as they see Heroes United as a more military organization. Medical personnel that have declined Heroes United service are often referred to MU. United Military Command : UMC is a collection of the best of the best military personnel from universes 12, 43, 68 and 97. UMC provides military assets for Heroes United, and HU’s best forces have worked with UMC forces on multiple occasions. The UMC is the opposite of Medical United, seeing Heroes United as too domestic in some areas. Military personnel that have declined Heroes United service are often referred to the UMC. list of enemy organizations parnoir imperial force- NEUTRALIZED interminal conqerers- NEUTRALIZED Dark Fleet- NEUTRALIZED the Empire- NO LONGER SERIOUS THREAT INFINYTUM (INFIN.)- CURRENTLY AT WAR WITH HEROES UNITED Category:Organizations Category:Duohumans